Christina Beltram
Summary Christina Beltram (クリスティーナ＝ベルトラム) is the first princess of the Beltram Kingdom and the older sister of Flora Beltram. Appearance Christina is a beautiful girl with straight long violet purple hair down to her waist, her front locks are swiped to the right side, she has a proportionate body although slightly smaller and more slender than her sister, pearl white skin, eyes the same color as her hair with sharp gaze that stop anyone under her gaze. Personality Christina thought she was a special being when she was young. Born as the first princess of Beltram Kingdom, and the first in line of the throne. Blessed with the talent of study and magical talent. When she started her lesson, her tutors praises her as a genius. There is no setbacks and she would be called a genius no matter what she's doing. Effort wasn't hard for her and she thought effort was considered naturally for special beings who stands on top of the people. As she makes more effort and show more achievements, her parents will compliment her and her sister will respect her. She was better than others and became increasingly aware that she is more special than others. She thought she was a special being, that there isn't anything she can't do. There isn't anybody who is superior to her. Her ego was so enlarged by thinking like that.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 12 - Symphony of the Battlefield: Prologue Her encounter with Rio has changed her view. Rio was the first person who stare at her with cold looks, restrained her physical movements and made her afraid of people for the first time since she was born. Nobody has treated her roughly as she was the first princess and because everyone admired Christina. She was disappointed as it hurt her self-esteem. Up until now, she was proud to be special and she realized that she wasn't special but a very unreliable existence. As a result, Christina who grew up, realizes that she is no different from other human beings. She was born given the position of the first princess. It is the position that is special, not herself. It was when she went to the Royal Academy where it became more prominent. She can achieve exceptional results in all areas but she can only study and be clever. There is no outstanding talent, and she couldn't compare to a true genius, for example she does not rival Celia Claire in the field of magic. When she saw Rio isolated in the academy, it brought indescribable discomfort as she sees the noble's son boasting about being special beings, it was like looking at her old self. The feeling of shame comes with discomfort. When she see Flora's sad face, she realize the reality of how powerless she is. Christina has a serious personality, she's strict both to other people and to herself, she was raised as the first in line for the kingdom inheritance, because of that, she put the kingdom interest before everything, even herself, back when they falsely accused Rio, Christina also goes along with her father, because, for the kingdom, the noble are their allies, hence they are more important than the commoner, even if she know this is wrong, she still do it to the point Celia said that she killed her own heart to do that. Despite this, she really love her own sister, as long she's safe and happy, it's alright even if it's resulted in some disadvantage to the kingdom. WN Route ''Academy Era Born as a royalty, she has a very excellent talent in all areas such as studies and magic, and because she grew up raised as the heir princess, she had quite the pride in early childhood, she was kidnapped with Flora at the age of seven and experienced her first failure and fright in her life. Spectating Rio repelling the kidnapper and saving her, rather than saying thank you, she angrily slapped him and reprimand him to do it faster, later on, she goes in the same class with Rio in the royal academy, and she's choose to keep her interaction with Rio as low as possible, she's not showing any enmity, but not friendly either, she also keep reprimanding Flora that, opposite of her, really want to interact with Rio, with her reasoning that as a royal, interacting with someone not in the same class could bring trouble and ruin her reputation. After the field training Incident, she choose to follow the rest of the royal family except flora, to put a false charge on Rio for nearly killed Flora, she know the real culprit are one of the noble but she choose to sacrifice Rio because her education state that the noble are the Royal and the kingdom first allies, and they are more important than just a single commoner from the slum. Escape from the Kingdom When the Coup happen, Christina spend the majority of her time confined inside the castle, But after the Hero descended to the world, Christina situation rapidly changing, The leader of the Coup, Duke Albo are trying to engaged his granddaughter, Christina half-sister, to the hero, and because she's still part of the royalty bloodline, it's still acceptable for her to ascend to the throne using the Hero authority, allowing Albo to usurp the throne legally if it's successfully implemented, Christina as the 1st princess and 1st in line to the throne are the sole obstruction in this plan and with it, Christina position become dangerous in the palace. King Phillip then ask the support of Earl Claire to help letting Christina Escape the castle. The next appearance of her after that happened when Rio taking Celia back to her home, they accidentally meet Christina and her group that at that time are in hiding under the Claire Mansion, and it rapidly devolved into a battle, where Rio easily incapacitated her escort, Vanessa Emal while at the same time protecting Celia from Christina Photon Bullet magic by crushing it with his Spirit Clad fist After Celia clear the situation, they start exchanging information and in the end, Christina asking Celia to come with her to Restoration At first she's quite reluctant when Haruto propose for them to escape while he make some noise and turning himself as decoy, stating that that just plain suicide, on the way, she quite intrigued by Celia when she said that Haruto will definitely full fill his part easily without any shred of worry, she even more surprised when Haruto pop out back near them like nothing happen after creating a bid riot at 2 different place Along the way, she start getting curious about Haruto, about his relationship with Celia, and about who he actually is, she also experienced for the first time many thing in this journey, like taking a rest in rundown inn, to sleep with a man under one room for the first time in her life, eating commoner food, or taking a bath in the outdoor Later on, when they got ambushed by their pursuer, Christina saw the battle between Haruto, and the strongest knight of her own kingdom, ''Sword King Alfred Emal, and seen his triumph against the trump card of her own kingdom, something that she well never believe if only she didn't saw it with her own eyes Afterward she received another help from Haruto to connect directly to Galwark Kingdom influential noble, Liselotte Cretia, that lend her a magic ship that enabled her to at last reach Restoration, only to received news that the ship that her sister ride to meet her has crashed down from dragon attack. ''Life in Restoration Even with the news of her sister apparent demise, Christina aren't allowed to even grieve, she straight away taking over the Restoration as the head representative, she start reigning the noble that all this time doing whatever they want thanks to Flora low confidence, she's easily take over the command with her strong will, showing all the noble that she's not one to messed with She also met with the restoration hero Sakata Hiroaki , she heard what he's done all this time and found him unlikable, she admit she just can't accept him as a woman, she also took this chance to dissolve her sister engagement to the hero, something that the hero readily accept much to her surprise and further disappoint her. Several weeks later she manged to have a tearful reunion with her sister, thanks to Haruto accidentally saving her, she's soo thankful to Haruto she throw a welcome party that night, she put Haruto as the main person for the party and try to gain his favor by helping him avoid all the noble that trying to propose to him Christina find herself quite embarrassed when her sister told her to dance with Haruto, something that get ruined by the Hero(LOL) that crash the mood of the party by picking a fight with Haruto out of envy while disregarding all her word She desperately apologize to Haruto about the hero conduct, something that Haruto also want to let it pass, she decide that she had enough of the Hero selfish whim and ask Haruto to give him a 'wake up call', something that Haruto readily agree to help her save her face Later Christina travel to Galwark capital escorted by Haruto to report to Galwark king about her taking over as Restoration representative, about all of Haruto achievement in helping her family, and about all the information they found out in their travel, then the meeting end up with a tea party where Christina find herself in a tug-of-war between 3 girls of her kingdom (her, Flora, Celia) against 3 girls from Galwark kingdom, Lislotte, the princess Charlotte Galwark, and the Hero Sumeragi Satsuki, with Haruto favor as a prize, something that she seems don't want to lose herself LN Route Childhood Era Academy Era Arbor Coup d'etat Celia Wedding Galarc Ball Escapades Troublesome Hero Lost in Palladia Relationship ;Flora Beltram :Christina are a real doting sister for Flora, even if she still strict with her, it's always for Flora own sake, and although Christina put the kingdom interest pretty high, as long it is for Flora safety and happiness, she don't mind even if it result in a small disadvantage for the kingdom ;Rio / Haruto Amakawa :in volume 12 She talks about how arrogant she was when child, how she believed,herself more special than anyone, and how Rio broke that pride of hers, she talks about how she admired him because she doesn't think she would be able of doing the same as him being her in his shoes, all alone and abused by everyone in the academy, and how she was always impressed with his martial arts when she saw them, how she felt pained when seeing someone bullying him, because of her feelings for him and because it reminded her how arrogant and idiot she used to be too, how much she regretted what happened the first time they met, how painful and embarrassing it was to not able to talk him and apologize to him due to the difference in positions between the two, how the day of the practice field because she was no longer able of seeing Rio that was the worst day of her life for her and since then it is as if her heart is dead and how due to this she decided to change her kingdom to not let things like what happened to Rio occur again. ;Celia Claire : Christina has a high respect for Celia, with how she graduate the academy in young age, with how she successfully inventing many magical item in her age, and with how Celia mastered magic as the best magician in the whole kingdom, Christina also has a high trust in Celia, she even stated that she can trust anybody that Celia trust ;Sakata Hiroaki : As the 1st princess, Christina position made her more prominent to marry Hiroaki for the kingdom than Flora (though the cocky bastard want both of them because he's aiming for harem anyway) :''In Web Novel, although Christina trying to start knowing Hiroaki without prejudices, it ended up worse and worse along the time, starting from knowing the fact that Hiroaki only spends his time throwing tea party and chasing around noble girl skirt, being engaged to so many noble girl while disregarding to take care their difference in class and rank and country, not even worried about flora safety when she's gone missing and readily letting their engagement being dissolved so he can avoid ruining his other engagement, because for him, being engaged to someone that not clear whether they still alive or not are bad news for his other engagement, and last by picking a fight with Rio, someone that Christina deemed as her benefactor and she desperately trying to gain favor from ;Roana Fontina : Roana are Christina close friend since their academy time, though their relationship are still pretty stiff and more like the master and their vassal ;Vanessa Emal : Vanessa are Christina personal escort knight, and she's really loyal to her, there more than one instance that Vanessa tried to sacrifice herself for Christina sakes Abilities ;Magic : As a royalty, Christina are receiving the best education on general knowledge and magic since small, in fact, she's had an excellent talent and considered as the school Honor student on their grade :*Photon Bullet: A light type magic, it's start as floating orb of light that them move at high speed toward the target, it's low lethality, yet enough to incapacitate adult human from the resulting pain :*Hyper Physical Magic: The standard body strengthening magic :*Thunder Arc: An electric type magic, it's a pulsing ball of lightning, the size just a little bit smaller than a volley ball, shot straight to target Trivia * Reader thinks that she's secretly a yandere * Christina are the only royalty that Rio already seen naked References Gallery Christina.jpg|Christina_thumbnail Snip.PNG|Loli Christina V00102.png|Christina accusing Rio as Flora kidnapper V1102.jpg|Battle in the Basement V1201.jpg|Christina eating Haruto cooking for the first time V1300.jpg|The Amethyst Sisters V1302.jpg|The Amethyst Pair V1200.jpg|Christina and Haruto V00108.png|Loli Christina and Loli Flora V0910.png|Christina and Flora V1305.jpg|Christina Reuniting with Flora V1008.jpg|Christina thanking Rio V1207.jpg|Christina Discussing things with Vanessa V1309.jpg|Christina interrogating Alfred V1312.jpg|Christina getting caught with slave collar V1410.jpg|Christina and Flora, lost in the forest ChristinaChibi.png|Christina_CB Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beltram Category:Restoration